


最高赞美

by LoveBBCSH



Series: 鸽群里的猫 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat Ears, Catlock, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Schmoop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBBCSH/pseuds/LoveBBCSH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>和喵星人夏洛克一起生活的约翰。</p>
            </blockquote>





	最高赞美

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [High Praise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982210) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



A purring cat is a form of high praise. - Robert A Caras  
猫的呼噜是最高赞美。  
~~~

 

约翰刚搬去没多久就意识到和一个费利西安人同住的最大问题是想要触摸他的强烈冲动。夏洛克真是个美男子。也许算不上那种经典帅哥，可是总能让所有第一眼看到他的人眼前一亮：浅色双眸，上唇线条鲜明的爱神弓，白皙的肌肤，和他总是善加利用的颀长身体。

更别提那对耳朵，三角形巧克力色，从他的卷发里支楞出来，覆着浓密光亮的柔软绒毛，不像很多大型猫科动物那样圆，也不像家养虎斑猫那么线条锐利。夏洛克的耳朵有点象猞猁的，大小和身材恰成比例，几乎有约翰的手掌那么大，顶端有长长的枪毛。他们第一次见面时，约翰不得不逼着自己攥紧拳头，不然就会忍不住想要知道那个触感的冲动了，这么做可就实在太过狎昵了。

所以他转而盯着夏洛克的尾巴，长长的柔软的骨节覆着肌肉和皮毛，和耳朵一个颜色。多数人大概会觉得约翰那个着迷的样子实在非常无礼，可是夏洛克只是觉得很有意思。无论如何，他毫不犹豫的邀请约翰搬进来和自己同住。相处日久，约翰发现自己常会忽略掉那些猫一样的特征或是偶尔表现出的猫科动物的习性，他会忘记夏洛克的尖牙利齿和夜视的能力。所以，他是和一个现代智人的另一个稀有进化分支物种同住而非司空见惯的普通人类，那又有什么关系呢？

这不过是夏洛克，在任何意义上都非常独特，无论是思想还是外貌都非常迷人的夏洛克。

而今天，引起约翰注意的却是另外的原由。夏洛克在显微镜前，优雅的身体绷的紧紧的。他的耳朵垂下来，几乎紧贴着头皮，柔软的尾巴在身后扫来扫去，非常明显的身体语言，通常夏洛克都会极力在人前控制这种本能的动作。

似乎在约翰面前是个例外。

“你没事吧？”他边走过去泡茶边问，约翰瞥了他一眼，夏洛克的虹膜亮闪闪的，瞳孔在目镜反射出的光里收缩成一线。

从夏洛克的喉咙里发出个声音，绝大部分是人声，隐隐带些嘶吼的感觉。他的手指飞快而不屑的捋了下卷发，摇摇头。“这案子怎么看怎么不对，太荒谬了。”

他的声音里充满沮丧。约翰忍住一声叹息，默默回想上一次他看到夏洛克吃东西，或是睡觉是什么时候，那至少也有好几天了，约翰实在太了解夏洛克了，知道通常会让他保持机敏的东西现在却变成了拦路的墙。他也知道眼下没可能劝服夏洛克吃些东西或是睡上几个小时，但是也许能让他从案子上分心一会儿，也许可以让他那个无所不知的大脑放松一下。

他麻利的泡好两杯茶，拿去放到沙发前的咖啡桌上，然后回到厨房。他挺了挺肩膀，抓住夏洛克的胳膊，拽起他，引来一连串的抱怨、抗议，可是没有通常那么强烈，就算有抵抗，也是象征性的。

“夏洛克，就歇那么一小会儿，十分钟。喝掉你的茶，然后你可以继续回来跟它较劲。” 约翰保证着。他按着夏洛克在沙发上坐下。夏洛克踌躇了下，眼神在厨房桌子的实验上流连了一会儿，勉强顺从了。他动作流畅的把腿蜷到胸口，双手抱住膝盖，长长的尾巴绕着脚踝盖住双脚。

约翰总觉得生活在一个不考虑你的附属肢体需求的世界上一定很不方便。大部分的椅子都没给尾巴留下多少空间，那些商业街卖的成衣也是。呃，是有特殊市场，可也没什么用，好比左撇子用的剪子之类。也许这就是为什么夏洛克的衣服都是量身定制的。但是他似乎从没抱怨过，也没为此觉得沮丧。也许如果你一直都像个猫人一样生活，就已经习惯了不去指望这个世界来适应你。

夏洛克用约翰早就见怪不怪的非常姿势蹲坐在那儿，胯抬起来点儿，好把下巴放在膝盖上，两眼茫然的盯着前面的地毯。这次不同于他通常的郁郁不欢，他的样子更阴沉，却没那么凝重。约翰叹口气，挨着他坐下，啜着茶，想着办法。

他们认识已经快一年了，这期间，夏洛克开始慢慢的接受了那些朋友之间不经意的碰触：偶尔抓住手肘，或是递东西时掠过的手指。起初，他会主动的闪避，而约翰认为这更多是因为惊讶而非反感。不管怎么说，眼下，他整个的身体姿态都在尖叫他需要比拍拍肩膀更多的安抚，约翰一颗心忐忑不安的想着如果他这么做了夏洛克会作何反应。

他叩着自己的茶杯，壮胆一样喝了一大口，把杯子放下，决心抓住机会。最坏的局面也不过是夏洛克会吓一大跳，约翰得忍受一段事后尴尬的时光。犹犹豫豫的试探只会让夏洛克更焦躁，而请求他的许可铁定会碰上他的臭脸。说真的，最好别给他选择的余地，至少第一次不给。

“看在老天的份上，过来。”

浅色的眼眸顿时变得锐利，约翰在把他拉到身边时看见那双眼睛里闪过的讶异，他用双臂搂着夏洛克瘦削的肩膀弓起的脊背，手画着圈抚摸着，夏洛克整个身子都绷紧了。

“你在干什么？”他的脸半埋在约翰肩头的毛衣里，声音闷闷的，不过到目前都还没张牙舞爪的从约翰毫不迟疑的拥抱中落荒而逃。

“抱抱你，你个讨厌鬼。你也想抱我的话，尽管来。”

起初，他以为夏洛克不会动，会一直这样僵在他怀里，直到约翰知趣的松手，可是慢慢的，他还别扭的抱着腿的双手松开了，长长的手指像爪子一样抓住约翰的毛衣，一松一抓，然后环上了约翰的腰热切的回应了他的拥抱。

 

渐渐的，夏洛克的身子松弛下来，他放下双腿，好挨得更近，他的头依旧在约翰肩上，但是不再被动的接受约翰的安抚，而是乐在其中了。对于他人而言，这不过是个拥抱。人类，即使是费利西安人，也有身体接触的基本需求，可是约翰知道夏洛克极难得放松戒备，所以他在自己面前这样实在让约翰觉得非常荣幸。

就这样，带着些让他略感罪恶的兴奋感：能感到夏洛克身体的温暖，能闻到他香波的气息。约翰已经相当克制，但是他还是无法忽略心头的震颤，当夏洛克的叹息扫过他的喉咙，一只耳朵微微扭了下，约翰眼角瞥见一抹柔软的阴影时，这震颤就更强烈。

他的手不由自主的滑上夏洛克的后颈，轻轻按揉，驱走最后一丝紧绷，然后穿过了深色的发卷。他停了一会儿，屏住呼吸，等待着某种抗议，可是夏洛克没有说一个字。哪怕约翰的手已经找到了人发和柔软皮毛的奇怪边界，摩挲着探索着，他也只是发出一声低语般的轻哼，收紧了环抱着他的臂膀，鼓励他继续。

约翰的胆子大了起来，用指尖轻轻抚过温暖的皮肤和毛发，如鸟羽般轻柔，夏洛克吃惊的扭了扭耳朵时，约翰静静的笑了。约翰停止逗弄他，手上加了几分力，不再像呵痒，夏洛克呼了一口气。约翰一直都准备着夏洛克会抽身走开，可是他没有，渐渐的，约翰迷失在这新鲜的感觉里。

夏洛克的耳朵出奇的有力，特别是耳朵根儿，约翰能摸出控制耳朵动作的肌肉：耳朵最能泄露夏洛克的心情了。他不高兴时，耳朵耷拉着几乎和头皮平行；愤怒会让他耳朵向后紧贴在头皮上，随时准备战斗。当他集中注意力时，它们会立起来直直向前。而现在，它们在常见的状态，微微分向两边，松弛，没有情绪。

渐渐的，夏洛克靠在他胸口的身子变得越来越重，约翰手指慢慢的抚摸，把他带进一个恍惚的状态。约翰的背因支撑着他俩而酸疼不已，过了一会儿，他挪了挪自己和夏洛克，好让自己在沙发上躺下。夏洛克无言的随着他躺倒，伏在约翰胸口，他的尾巴绕上来，尾巴尖儿绕过约翰的肩膀，手指松松的拢在约翰的毛衣上。

然而，这还不是最美妙的部分，就算夏洛克用头轻轻拱着他的手，鼓励约翰继续抚摸他的卷发和耳朵，都远比不上接下来发生的事。

一开始就像低语一样，深沉低哑，很快，约翰听到了夏洛克的呼噜，快乐在他心中油然升起，他咧开嘴傻笑起来。他之前从没听到过，就算夏洛克解决了特别复杂或是精巧的案子时都没听到过。约翰一直以为那不过是个传说，就像关于费利西安人行为的许多谣言，可是现在反证明明白白放在他面前。

夏洛克的呼噜一点也不纤柔，像摩托车的引擎声，低沉危险，而且，约翰不得不承认，有种性感，特别因为是约翰令得夏洛克变成现在这个样子，闭着眼，身子整个放松沉下来，几乎失去知觉一般。他盲目的信任着约翰，就像他知道约翰就算砍掉自己的手也绝不会伤害他一般。对于夏洛克而言，这种信任非同小可。约翰相信他不会允许任何人这样靠近他，进入这种介于柏拉图式和肌肤之亲的关系的中间地带，想到这种进展所含的意味，约翰整个内里都兴奋的抽紧了。

约翰不知道未来会怎样 -- 不知道这是不是从友谊迈向另一种关系的第一步，也不知道他们是不是也就到此为止，可是此时此刻，他并不急于定性。他们的关系，从不落于任何窠穴，所以也许此刻他也犯不上费那个劲儿。

他们就是他们，总有一天，一切会水到渠成。

此刻，这样也就足够了。

**Author's Note:**

> 【注】 Felisian，有时也写作Felysian，最初是一部科幻作品中像猫的外星人，此文中作者处理为现代智人进化的一个分支物种，人形，有类猫的耳朵和尾巴，但不是猫科动物，所以就音译成费利西安人了。


End file.
